A Book's Inside
by Peaceful Violence
Summary: Well I always wondered what the other side of Hermione Granger was so I did a little thinking and this is what I came up with. R&R please.
1. The other side of the page

**Author's note: **Well I got seriously bored in my classes and i thought this up. It's totally innocent now, nothing's happening it's just an intro to what's to come. Sorry it's so short but i thought it best to leave it like that for now. I don't know about you but i always thought Hermione was a character with another side to her, honestly how can anyone be that studious and not have a dark side to them. So I thought I'd also put this out befor ehte next book comes out. I hope you like it. RR please. OH and i own none of the character's they're all Rowlings.

**A Book's Inside by Peaceful Violence**

**The Other Side of the Page**

Hermione had always been known to be the quiet studious and resourceful type. She hated it. Of course she always was the talented and smart one, always getting top marks and all her homework done. She had always been like that no matter how much she wanted to be more outgoing her personality would always be the same. But there would also always be another side to her. No one ever got to see this side but one.

Hermione loved "kinky".

In her 6th year she had begun reading more and more romance novels. She loved the thought of such pleasure and couldn't wait to experience it for herself. She had many turn ones that usually got her aroused at awful times throughout the day.

In the summer after her 6th year she had gone to stay at diagonally for a while to do some book searching, with Ginny. Or so that's what her parent's thought.

Ginny and Harry had been together for a quite a while and according to what Hermione had been told they had tried a few things. But that was an entirely different story.

Ginny was the first to know about Hermione's new title. Hermione had been made the Head Girl for her 7th year at Hogwarts and the mystery was now "Who is Head Boy?"

Ginny had decided to bring Hermione out to celebrate in Diagonally. And so here is where Hermione found what she so deeply wanted.

Hermione had always known about sex toys, she just could never find a way of getting her own. With the darling and sweet Ginny by her side however anything was possible.

**P.S.: **More to come. Any ideas or supportive critism is more then welcome just send it over. Review?


	2. The Seemingly Missing Page

**The Seemingly Missing Page**

Hermione made her way to the end of her street lugging her trunk and bags behind her. In the pitch darkness of the night Hermione called for the Knight Bus.

In seconds the violently purple triple decked bus was hurtling down the street at full force to make a sudden stop in front of the very startled Hermione.

Stan jumped down and started his speech about the bus when Hermione stopped him. She asked to get to the Leak Cauldron and asked for a quiet bed on the third level. More then happy to help, he took Hermione's bag and money and directed her to the bed she would have, Hermione trudging slowly behind.

Lying on her bed she thought of everything that had happened since she got her letter. Ginny and her had decided to do a little celebrating. She had one crazy best friend even though she still was a lot like Ginny.

"SCREECH!"

Hermione was roughly thrown off her bed and out of her thoughts and hit a window. Starring through the window she saw that it was her stop. She grabbed her stuff and hopped for the stairs and out of the bus.

She immediately saw Ginny waiting for her at the fire side of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny got up and hugged Hermione knocking her out of breath.

"It feels like it's been forever, Ginny." Hermione greeted.

"Oh dear Merlin, yes it has. I've missed you so much Mione. Do you have and idea how annoying being the only girl in a house of boys is?" Ginny replied.

"Oh come on it can't have been that bad."

"You have no idea." Ginny grumbled.

"So, did you get a room for the both of us?" Hermione inquired changing the subject, to halt Ginny's coming rant.

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Oh good, I'm exhausted." Hermione sighed.

"Well then let's go up shall we." Ginny said heading up the staircase to their room.

Hermione started the climb up the stairs, yawning. The were in room 13 which had one king size bed and a very calm mirror. Thank the great Merlin for that.

As Hermione filled Ginny in on everything that had happened throughout the beginning of the summer they both got ready to get a little sleep. When they were finally ready they both crawled into the bed but with a sudden new found sense of wakefulness.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and asked, "Hermione you up to having some fun, first?"

Hermione brought herself closer to Ginny, until their noses were touching and brought their lips together in a heated kiss, "Sure."

Ginny moaned as Hermione took possession of her lips again. Ginny's hands began roaming Hermione's body slowly making their way to Hermione's warm center. Slowly rubbing her, Ginny received a moan of approval.

Hermione slowly teased Ginny's, as she writhed underneath her palm. Both Hermione and Ginny slid 2 fingers into each other only a few seconds apart causing them to moan loudly topgether. Hermione started a slow rhythm and Ginny picked it up quickly. Hermione feeling herself come closer and closer to climax started speeding up. Feeling Ginny pulse around her fingers and moan out her name she knew she had made a good decision.

They brought each other to simultaneous climaxesand finallycollapsed against each other on the bed, spent.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered.

"Any time…any time." Hermione replied pulled the small Ginny into her arms and together they fell into a deep calming sleep.


End file.
